1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutter cartridge device including a cartridge and an adjusting jig, the adjusting jig and a cutting apparatus including the cutter cartridge device or a cutting apparatus including the cartridge and the adjusting jig.
2. Related Art
A cutting apparatus, such as so-called cutting plotter, has been conventionally known which cuts an object to be cut, such as paper or cloth, into a desired configuration. A cutter holder (corresponding to a cartridge) is detachably attached to this type of cutting plotter. In this case, the cutter holder includes a cylindrical holder portion holding a cutter therein and a cap which is threadingly engaged with the holder portion to cover a distal end of the holder portion. The cap has a bottom formed with a protruding hole through which a blade edge (a blade part) of the cutter is allowed to appear and disappear. The user can adjust an amount of projection of the blade portion front the bottom of the cap by turning the cap.
When the amount of projection of the blade portion is smaller than a thickness of the object, a part of the object cannot be cut out from the object with the result that poor cutting occurs. On the other hand, when the amount of projection of the blade portion is larger than the thickness of the object, the blade portion makes a deep cutting mark in a holding member holding the object and/or the blade portion is early worn out.
In view of the above-described problem, a projection amount of the blade portion is required to be adjusted to a proper dimension slightly larger than the thickness of the object. However, since the blade portion is small and paper and cloth serving as the object to be cut have respective small thicknesses, a projection amount of the blade portion is obviously small. Accordingly, the user has a difficulty in visually adjusting a projection amount of the blade portion properly.